


Iridescent

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun needed a <i>gay</i> makeup artist and Chanyeol needs money. What happens when they’ve both got something they were not prepared to bargain for? Would colors be enough to save them? Or ould they need something more iridescent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the wonderful mods who had been nothing but very understanding and for the opportunity. Also to my previous beta, J, I’m so sorry we had such a very big miscommunication. I still love you though. And to my last minute beta, thank you for accepting me, for giving me ideas, and pushing me further. You’re heaven sent. **To my recipient** , I hope I did justice to your prompt. And I hope you like this too, even just a bit.

Chanyeol sees red.

When the art student decided to ask for help from his longtime friend Kris, for a temporary work in order to fund his graduation project, he most definitely did not expect this.

"Come on Chanyeol. It's not that difficult. Plus it's close to what you do." Says the owner of WH Modeling Companies, who, if Chanyeol might add, is definitely not in the list of Chanyeol's friends anymore.

"Not that difficult. Kris. Really? Then why don't you get in this tight shirt instead of me?" Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, feeling the shirt constrict more of his lungs. It was as if the clothing is his skin as it clings to him three sizes smaller than his usual size.

The tall male can rock those tight skinny jeans like a runway model with his mile long legs. But pair it with a shirt that cuts most of his circulation is a bad idea.

Kris was a bad idea.

“Why can’t I just walk in one of your shows? I’d be perfect for those!” he asks, still trying to pull the clingy shirt down to cover his thin happy trail.

The CEO scoffs and smirks, all of which were unseen by Chanyeol. “Have you seen the way you walked? You could trip ten of my models in two steps Park.”

Didn’t they say that blood isn’t really red? That it only is red because of how it reacts when exposed to oxygen. Chanyeol wonders how dark in the shade of red will Kris’ blood be.

“Okay. Fine!” he throws his hands up and Kris wonders if he’s done with the tug of war with his clothes or the argument with Kris. Maybe both. “I can’t walk straight without hurting myself or others. But what do I know of make-ups?” 

In Kris' defense, his friend needed a job and he happened to require a make-up artist at the moment.

"Think of it as a canvas. Just a little smaller. Plus you're only assigned to one specific model."

"And this model requires someone that is gay.”

"Exactly!"

"But why do I have to dress like a girl?!!"

"Let's just say that your model is very delicate right now. Luhan, his previous make up artist, has a boyfriend so we didn't have any problem." Kris straightens his legs from their crossed position as he readies himself to stand from the couch. “So unless you get a boyfriend ASAP, then we don’t have to do this shenanigan.”

“No. I refuse to spin more lies in this web we’re making.”

“Well then,” Kris stands and comes closer to Chanyeol. “Better catch your breath. I can feel him coming.”

 

The scent of cappuccino fills Baekhyun’s senses. It was his third cup for the day. That is if you count the start of a new day by 12am. But Baekhyun had blurred his days into nights, and his nights into days. So it might have been his fifth cup, and he doesn’t really care. He shuts the engine and got off his car dallying.

There’s not much hurry in Baekhyun’s steps, no life in his body, even with the added extra two shots of espresso that he ordered for his cappuccino. He could blame it on lack of sleep but who was he kidding anyway? Today is the first day that Luhan takes his leave. While it is true that they argue a lot, Baekhyun would not deny the fact that Luhan is his best friend, his stronghold in this industry.

He would miss Luhan, but he’s needed somewhere else. And Baekhyun could not afford to be sidetracked.

"Baekhyun I'd like you to meet Luhan's temporary replacement, Chanyeol."

For someone claiming to be gay, this guy wouldn't even be questionable. He screams masculinity without even moving. Baekhyun had no intention of believing that the tall guy in front of him would be in charge of his make up for the rest of the time that Luhan is on leave. Oh dear does he wish for Luhan to comeback at this very moment.

 

Chanyeol sees everything from where he stands. The model in front of him had his brown hair down and bangs swept to the side, revealing little of his eyebrows. His eyes obscured by round black sunglasses and his face. How the model's small gestures imply the doubt he has on Chanyeol, probably on his abilities and a greater possibility on his gender. But what Chanyeol couldn't help noticing is how "little" this model is. From the way his expression slightly changes, which could be a way for the model to mask his thoughts, to the way he’s trying to stand straight.

Chanyeol clears his throat and makes his introduction in the shrillest voice he can manage. “Well hello there darling!” It sounded so wrong in his head but he had to be convincing. So he matches it up with a toss of his invisible long hair and approaches the little model with a hovering kiss to both cheeks.

“Well don’t you just stand there gawking at my beauty! Come here and show me some love.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up, directing his questioning stare at Kris who was doing a terrible job hiding his laughter. When the other male finally ends his invasion of personal space, Baekhyun continues towards the vanity mirror and seats on his high chair.

Chanyeol took this as queue to start with his work and Kris gave him a last pat on the back before he left.

Baekhyun had removed his sunglasses, revealing a nice set of tired eyes and signs of growing bags, but still beautiful nonetheless. Chanyeol thinks it’s unfair.

“I don’t know how you work,” Baekhyun says as he relaxes in his seat. “But between Luhan and I, I usually let him do whatever he wants. Sometimes I tell him to concentrate on some features, sometimes he complies but most of the times he’s a bitch.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s face as Baekhyun looks at himself on the mirror. “Maybe we could start with just your light make up, nothing too grand. It’s not the artsy kind of photoshoot anyway.”

Baekhyun directly looked at Chanyeol when he received no response or any kind of movement from the other. “Hey! Chanyeol! Wake up.” he says with a snap of his fingers.

“I was merely staring at the canvas.” Chanyeol remembered to keep the shrill in his voice. It was still unpleasant but he thinks it is manageable.

“Before I work, I have to stare at the canvas. Get to know the field I’m about to work on.” He picks up a soft tissue and a face cleaner. Baekhyun reflexively closes his eyes and listens in to Chanyeol. “I plan the colors in my head, what’s the first thing I’m gonna do.” And he continues on with the base foundation.

Chanyeol narrates to Baekhyun as he works on his face. It surprises him how he was able to pick the right shade of powder from the ten sets that was in front of him in a mere second. How he was able to continually work from Baekhyun’s forehead down to his chin with the right blending of colors. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. Kris was right. This is second nature to Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s face was just a smaller piece of his canvas.

However, the painter couldn’t keep his hands from shaking a little. Sometimes it’s the hand that applies the make up, and sometimes it’s the hand that holds Baekhyun’s face, directing it for better access.

The shaking increases a bit, he notices, when he was applying the light amount of balm on Baekhyun’s lips. He gives it a little bit more of color and gleam. Baekhyun had been quiet the whole time, listening as Chanyeol does the talking.

It also happens when he was mere centimeters from Baekhyun’s neck, applying powder with delicate strokes. He thinks, wishes, that Baekhyun had fallen asleep and that he doesn’t feel the trembling of his hand, holding the model’s neck.

But when he comes up from Baekhyun’s neck, the model had his eyes slightly opened, and his lips are set into a knowing smile.

Chanyeol gulps and quickly turns to get his last brush. Baekhyun closes his eyes once again upon seeing what Chanyeol has in hand.

Chanyeol had been right, he loves it when his artistic mind is right.

The black liner had given Baekhyun’s eyes defined shape, pointing on both ends, and it makes him look more alert than the caffeine he takes.

The overall make up was done simply, nothing too grand as how Baekhyun had wanted it. And Chanyeol has added his own touch with the khol.

“Not bad.” the model commends. Then he stood up to proceed in the middle of the set. This time he moves in a way that was so different a minute ago. Chanyeol could have painted him a self portrait a while ago with the way he was so quiet, compliant, and motionless. Now, in front of the camera, Baekhyun moves in a way that the light catches him the right way, giving emphasis on the edges of his nose and his jaw.

Chanyeol almost envies the way that the cameraman knows how to capture Baekhyun with the perfect shots that he sees through the small monitor.

Frame after frame, it was as if it was a different person. Depicting different expressions and conveying through his eyes. But it was all Baekhyun and he was perfect.

 

“You’re still here?” The model asks after hours of his shoot.

“No honey boo, it’s my ghost lingering here. Of course I’m still here!” Chanyeol tried to sass his answer and Baekhyun thinks it’s the greatest fail of the century. Chanyeol needs to hang out with him more if he really wants to learn how to sass.

Baekhyun took his previous seat and got some cloth. “You didn’t have to. Luhan would go if he had other plans. It’s okay, really.”

“Well, I had no other plans shortcake.” Chanyeol had to clear his throat, his fake voice becoming scratchy the more he uses it. “No better things to do but stay with you little one.”

“You make it sound like I’m some kid you need to take care of.”

“I can do that too if you want.”

There was a friendly smile that they exchanged and Baekhyun relaxed, letting Chanyeol remove traces of his work from his face.

[---]

In the confines of his home is where Chanyeol finds silence that puts him into a trance of artistic desire into creating more, more, and more.

Tonight was no difference as he stands in front of his easel, canvas propped and decorated with different colors both bright and dark. In his mildly lit room, the canvas glows with his talent and skill. It didn’t matter if it had been just minutes or hours since he has started working for he knew that every shade was closer to an outcome he still do not know.

Tonight his work has no set ending. The outcome was not a picture he could see in his head. Rather, it was a desire within him that travels through his hands, reaching the wide canvas as its destination.

The painter had no regard for time, a clock unseen in this part of his sanctuary and only when small rays of sun escaped through his thin curtains that he remembers of the newly acquired work he has to attend to. Tired but fulfilled, Chanyeol sets his brush down and leaves his work unfinished for another night.

[---]

“What happened to your face?”

“Good morning to you too little one.”

“What happened to your voice!?” Baekhyun was torn between laughing or being amazed with his make up artist's voice. Yesterday's high tone is now replaced with a scratchy and lower voice. He ignores the little jump in his chest.

Chanyeol tries to clear his throat before speaking again. "I guess--" but it was still unclear, and he tries once more. "I've been--"

"Okay. Stop speaking. You sound like a toad having a very bad cough." the model resumes his position in front of the vanity mirror. "Must be nice having to share a good night with someone." He ends with a wiggle of his penciled eyebrows.

Chanyeol then picks up a foam and starts cleaning the model's face. He knows he'd sound bad but he answers anyway. "That's not how I spent the past hours honey."

The slope of Baekhyun's nose scrunches. “You don’t have so defensive about it. It’s okay, really.”

Chanyeol let it slide as his model’s stubborn side is coming again. His late night works start to take its toll on him as well with the first silent yawn he lets out. He notes how he almost works in automatic, as if he had made up other people’s face for a long time, when in fact it was only yesterday that he had the chance to touch and make Baekhyun’s face.

The final touch of gloss was applied and Baekhyun once again checks his image. There was a satisfied look on his face and he turned to his make up artist. Today Chanyeol looked out of yesterday’s happy aura, a little somber maybe.

The white sleeveless shirt he wears gives no justice for the smooth skin and barely toned arms. His fitted cut jeans hugs his long legs and thick thighs. If this guy didn’t speak, he would definitely exude alpha male. On this thought, Baekhyun had to deviate.

He remembers how Chanyeol stands with hips cocked, wrists so moveable as if it’s not part of his forearm, and his soft touches on Baekhyun’s face.

He might look male, but his ways are definitely that of a female.

This is what Baekhyun thinks but why is it that there is a part of him that still speculates?

“Go get them tiger.” the scratched voice stops his train of thoughts and Baekhyun can’t help but smile, and try hard not to laugh, with how voiceless Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol stands by their spot. Unlike yesterday, he decided to stay there. After Baekhyun made his way in front of the camera, it was as if a blanket of tiredness wrapped around him. Chanyeol looked around for a stool that he could sit on for the time he’d pass. He placed it right beside Baekhyun’s own chair and he makes sure that he could still see the model from his seat.

He sees Baekhyun’s playful pose towards the camera, bright smile, eyes in crescents, cheeks so full with both hands cupping them. And then Baekhyun turns to him. Just like a mirror, Chanyeol smiles with Baekhyun. The steady rhythm of his heart beats with Baekhyun’s silent laugh and soon, unconsciously, Chanyeol drifts off.

 

“Hey Chanyeol.” Baekhyun gives a shake on Chanyeol’s shoulder but the other still showed no signs of awakening. “Ya! Long limbed toad.” A poke on the nose.

“What short stuff?” Chanyeol still has his eyes closed and he hears a strained laugh from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t expect to be greeted with that voice. While the coarseness and high pitch had gone, it was replaced with a baritone that traveled throughout Baekhyun’s senses. He didn’t like it.

“Time to go home toad.”

“Let me clean your face then.”

“If you open your toad eyes and actually look, you’d see that everything’s done and all that’s left to do is to go home.”

Baekhyun sounded detached but it might have been because he was tired. Chanyeol then yawns widely and stretches his limbs.  
“Come on. I’ll drive you to your pond.”

Chanyeol clears his throat and asks with his high pitch again. “What?”

“You’re a toad. So you live in a pond. I’ll drive you there.”

“I get that short stuff. But I have car, I can drive myself home.” 

“With your state right now, flies would be feasting on your dead body than the other way around.”

“You don’t have to bother, I can do it.”

“Chanyeol, please. I insist.”

Chanyeol was about to protest even further but Baekhyun’s eyes were boring into his and his entire face was close. Baekhyun was just too close. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this physically close to any other person aside from the that time he tackled Kris to the ground. But he wasn’t about to do that to Baekhyun as well.

“Fine”, was all he could say and Baekhyun was finally giving him some space to breathe.

The model packed all of his belongings and they were on their way to his car. If Chanyeol hadn’t had life sucked out of him, he would’ve asked Baekhyun. There was something with the little model that made Chanyeol wanted to know him better which was far from his character.

Baekhyun, too, seemed immersed in his own thoughts, walking straight and unmindful of the little space that they share. He’s not much of a talker as Chanyeol discovered yesterday. But with the way Kris introduced the model to him, it was as if Baekhyun is wary of strangers, much more to straight male strangers. That was one fact that he wanted to ask directly. But it was for another day.

Chanyeol had given directions to Baekhyun and it was good that the model knows the place. No small talk ensued as the moment Chanyeol sat and leaned his back on the passenger seat, he was once again blanketed with sleep.

Baekhyun makes him calm. Baekhyun makes him feel safe. But no. It must have been just the soft seat. And the fact that he was dead tired.

[---]

“Alright!” The photographer announces. “I think we got the shots we wanted.” He looks to Baekhyun at his side, the monitor showing frames and frames of the model in different poses, expressions, and colors.

“Good work today Baekhyun. As always.”

“Thank you.” The model bows and there was a tinge of excitement as he made his way back to his vanity mirror. He wonders if the other guy is still waiting for him like he did yesterday. He didn’t _hoped_ , just _wondered_ okay?

He can see his makeup artist on a stool, head hung and curly hair obscuring his face. And in slow unintended moments, his lips turn up.

He didn’t expect that the young man could actually fall asleep in that position. It looked too uncomfortable and unsafe. He must have been really tired. The model didn’t want to disturb his sleep without finishing because he knew that Chanyeol take into heart his work and would insist on taking care of Baekhyun first.

Gathering his foam and cleanser, Baekhyun cleaned his face thoroughly. He hadn’t done this for a long time. The mundane task was something he didn’t need to do as he had Luhan do it before, and if Luhan wasn’t around by the time he finishes, he lets the make up on. He did not see the need to. Only to be erased by the time he took a shower.

Cleaning thoroughly but quickly, Baekhyun only thinks of Chanyeol and his sleep. He packs some of his things too and in the middle of it decided to wake the toad.

[---]

Glancing on his side, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol in his sleep once again, same position as he was in a while ago.  
Baekhyun blames himself for Chanyeol’s state. The burden of his work had been on his shoulder for months, it had been his way of life and his refuge that time he needed to ground himself once again. Therefore, day and night he took projects and continuous shoots. He asked Kris for every opportunity to work, not in search of fame, but for something to mend him.

Soon, there was nothing but colors on his lids and the flash of lights behind them, body too tired for his mind to think much of anything else. Coffee had been in his daily meals, and as time went, had been his only meal. Kris had been helpful, granting his requests and had looked out for him too, giving him Luhan.

Luhan had taken care of him way past the boundaries of his job description. But it is only because Baekhyun had known that Luhan has Sehun. When Luhan had come into his life, everything was fresh and Baekhyun had been nothing but like a child who goes with no one but his mom.

Luhan had reminded him that caffeine is not food, often bringing what they have at home. He too reminded Baekhyun that he needed sleep, threatened the model that make up could do nothing if his skin breaks out. Luhan also took the liberty of scolding Kris for giving Baekhyun too much work.

But Chanyeol is new to this life, Baekhyun reminds himself. The long limbed toad might be used to applying make ups to models but he might not be used to the long continuous hours that Baekhyun works.

He feels a little guilty.

 

The drive had been short, with a stop Baekhyun took, and they were in front of Chanyeol’s place. The toad is still yet to be awakened. Then Baekyun remembers how Chanyeol wakes and he decides to be playful once again.

 

Chanyeol has been peaceful. That is until he feels something hot pressing to his cheek. He was barely conscious of his surroundings and hesitant on fully waking. The hot material is still on his cheek and he lists of the things that could be causing the disturbance.

 _Was I able to turn off the gas stove?_ Groggy thoughts continue and, _Oh shit! I can’t have the place burning!_

He immediately kicks and lifts his body. Only to be snapped back to his seat, knees aching as it banged on the dashboard, head too, hitting the roof of the car.

Still unaware of his surroundings, Chanyeol didn’t know which place to soothe first. Then he hears soft giggles beside him. He snaps his head and sees the source of the catchy sound.

“Easy there toad, I’m not about to dissect you.” And Baekhyun _giggles_ once again while the stunned male took a calming sigh.

“Here.” Baekhyun offers a cup. “I didn’t know what to get you so I ordered the generic thing.” Then there was a wry smile.

Upon getting the cup, Chanyeol smelled coffee. “You know, you should really avoid this stuff. It’s not good for your health, and teeth.”

“Keeps me alive… and I have my annual check-ups, including my teeth.” He drinks from his own cup. “Last they said I’m good for another year.” He laughs at his own joke and it drowns as Chanyeol is not laughing with him.

“Not funny, you withering candle.” Chanyeol takes off his seatbelt and his hands are on the car’s door, he looks back at Baekhyun. “Do you want to come in? I can probably cook something healthy.”

“Ah. Don’t push it Chanyeol.” There’s a small smile in Baekhyun’s face but Chanyeol can see the hardness in his eyes, closing him off.

“Some other time then.” He opens his door and steps out. “Maybe.” He says before closing the door but he hears Baekhyun’s answer first.

“Maybe.”

[---]

Slowly, the colors blended. Hues formed a silhouette of a masterpiece that the young artist is about to finish. Tonight, strokes over a slope took place. It wasn’t high but it wasn’t wide as well. It looked like…

_Is that where this is going?_

He looks into the whole canvas and there’s a single laugh he lets out before shrugging and continuing.

_If it is, then wouldn’t this really be beautiful?_

[---]

They had the same venue as the shoot for today. Chanyeol had to search for his commute route as they left his there yesterday. He locked his door and was calculating the minutes he has to walk towards the nearest bus stop when he sees a red sedan, the same one that brought him home yesterday.

“Good morning toad.” Baekhyun greets him and offering another cup of coffee as he settled on the passenger seat. 

“Good morning to you too lost one. What brings you here?”

“We left your car yesterday because I insisted we take mine. So I had to fetch you.”

“I could have commuted.”

“With your state yesterday, I was afraid you won’t recover. Someone could’ve mugged you on your way.”

Baekhyun may still be doubtful of Chanyeol but in his own way, Chanyeol could see that he cares for him.

“I’m okay now.” He says. “I was able to sleep a lot. So I’m okay already.”

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow and with his suggestive tone he says, “Oh? No late night activities?”

Chanyeol catches the implications and he has to flip his invisible long hair, “Do you think of me like that?” And then with a faux shock in his face he continues. “I don’t know about you young child, but this lady right here ain’t no cheap for something like that.”

And both were shaking their shoulders in little laughter.

“Faithful. I like.”

Baekhyun likes him. Well, a part of him. That’s development right there and Chanyeol thinks this day is complete already.

[---]

They fall into a routine. Chanyeol keeps on learning about Baekhyun. He tries to remember things about the little guy and he tucks them, keeps, and saves it for later. Little did he know that these little discoveries of the short guy slowly creeps in his senses, melts into his skin, absorbs by his mind, and unconsciously, seeps through his blood vessels, making their way through his heart.

 

“Do you have a schedule on Thursday?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun, voice still shrill.

“Yes. Why?”

“I can’t go to work that day. I have to go somewhere else.”

“Oooh. A date?”

“It’s not a date nosy princess.” Chanyeol playfully bops the brush on Baekhyun’s nose.

“Why do you even deny it Chanyeol? I don’t mind if you have a sugar daddy.”

“I don’t have a sugar daddy.”

“Because _you_ are the sugar daddy?” Oh what would Chanyeol do to that smirk right on his model’s lips?

“And if I am?”

Baekhyun averts from the brush that was on his cheekbones to look incredulously at his make up artist. Then he scoffs and answers in a smug assurance. “Nah. You can’t possibly be.”

Had he been acting well that he was able to make Baekhyun believe? “There are things you don’t know about me Baekhyun.”

“Best leave it at that, won’t we?”

Silence engulfed them as Chanyeol conceded to what Baekhyun had answered him. He had to admit that the model’s apparent rejection of the thought of knowing Chanyeol better brought a punch to his chest.

Here he is. All effort and willingness to dig into Baekhyun’s personality and whole being, only to find that the other had no care for him at all. It was as if Baekhyun had marked Chanyeol’s presence in his life as something very temporary. That after Chanyeol’s work for him, when Luhan returns, it will be as if Chanyeol had never happened to Baekhyun.

But isn’t it what’s better?

Chanyeol, too, couldn’t deny that his presence is nothing but a lie to Baekhyun. He made him believe that he was someone he was not. And if Baekhyun was to find out that he wasn’t effeminate as he had acted, what would happen?

The thought of it brought a harder punch to his gut.

He could leave without making that big of a mess. He only had a few more weeks and he could walk out of Baekhyun’s life without dragging him into the hard truth of Chanyeol’s identity. Chanyeol had nothing else to do but continue as they were, Baekhyun uncaring and on the other side of his own high walls. Chanyeol only had to stop trying to climb and destroy, and make Baekhyun care.

Was it what Chanyeol wanted?

The answer was there even before the question was asked.

_No._

Would Chanyeol really be that selfish, bringing pain if he chose to continue pursuing Baekhyun? But he will be ever so willing to take it all away too. If he’s about cause the pain, then he will be the one to eliminate it too.

[---]

“Oh hi Baekhyun!” A staff greets Baekhyun as he entered today’s studio. He answers with a sleepy smile, energy still to be replenished by his morning cup of coffee.

“Hi. May I request for a coffee?”

“Sure. But there’s food for you at your dressing room already. I think it’s a fan.” The staff then left a thoughtful Baekhyun.

It wasn’t unusual for Baekhyun to receive food as gifts from his fans but he didn’t expect it as today’s venue wasn’t known by many.

He strolls to his dressing room and finds the package on the center table, a note on the side.

  
I didn’t know what to get you so I ordered the generic thing.

The note read. It was unsigned, Baekhyun had a clear idea who it was from nonetheless. He was about to open his breakfast when he noticed anther note under a tall paper cup.

  
I was serious when I said that you had to get away from that stuff…  
So I took this from my pond. Drink it well.  
\- Long limbed toad.

He opened the hot cup, its content dark as black coffee, but its aroma was different. Baekhyun guessed that it was black tea. He took a sip and though the taste was very much different from his daily dose of caffeine, it was not all too undesirable.

If the photographer of today’s photoshoot had been inside Baekhyun’s dressing room at that moment, then he would have had the frames he needed for today. Though that was not a problem, for Baehyun had retained his energetic countenance for the remainder of the day and maybe it would persist until he sees the toad again.

[---]

_“I’m glad you’ll be able to participate at the Graduation Gala, Chanyeol. I was a bit worried that one of our top students won’t be able to showcase his talent. How is your piece going anyway?”_

In front of his canvas, Chanyeol remembers his meeting with his mentor, and looking at it now make him wonder the answer to that question.

The piece was half done. A three dimensional art turned to a two dimensional one. A realistic portrait of something he wished he had captured the beauty of. The once lost muse is now incompletely on its way into completion.

Picturing the whole painting in his head, Chanyeol sees the end product. But there was something misplaced in the picture in his head. Something is lacking and it disturbs him so. He can’t move on with knowing that he can’t make this piece perfect. It was no longer about graduation; this was about his purpose of painting with the message of… of what exactly?

What was it that led him to produce this art?

He stares and he thinks. And just as he was studying the unfinished art, as his eyes land upon another that was deep and guarded, the answer had come to him. However, all the discerning is for nothing and knowing the answer is not enough if he can’t pick up his tools and start.

He needed to feel it.

[---]

“You will come here and you will take my baby with you. Understood?” The distant and detached Baekhyun had somehow been transformed into that of a mother demanding for her child.

Chanyeol came in at Baekhyun’s dressing room with the other calmly conversing over the phone. He had set their breakfast to the table closest to the vanity mirror. It looked like Baekhyun will be on the phone long so he had settled with preparing the kit they will be using today.

Not ten minutes later and Baekhyun roared at his device, “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The little model vacated the long couch he was perched in and marched back and forth. “You were keeping him from me you selfish prick.”

After making his point clear, Baekhyun flopped to the seat facing the breakfast brought by Chanyeol.

“Hey there sunshine. How’s your morning?” One by one Chanyeol took out the food and served it for them. He expected Baekhyun to immerse into a long angry rant but when he looked up, it looked like the sun was really shining from Bakhyun’s face.

His cheeks were pulled so wide, Chanyeol is afraid the model may tear his face. Isn’t it painful to smile that wide? Chanyeol has his eyebrows creased in thought.

“We’re having dinner later today. You’re not gonna say no.” Baekhyun says before diving into the tuna sandwich.

Oh, Chanyeol wasn’t about to decline to a dinner date, but taking into account Baekhyun’s previous conversation, he’s expecting someone to arrive. “Just the two of us?” He still asks expectantly.

“My baby’s coming too.” And Baekhyun left it at that, munching with occasional sighs of appreciation while Chanyeol was left wondering again.

 

 _Baby_ turned out to be a one hundred eighty three centimeter, fully grown man, with eyeliners that could compete with Baekhyun’s. (But Baekhyun of course would still win.)

“Baekhyunnie!” he had prolonged the last syllable to make the pet name even more endearing.

The shorter male had seen him and Chanyeol goes back through his memory and tries so hard to remember if there was a moment that Baekhyun had smiled that way to a person. But that was not all, when the two guys approached each other, Baekhyun had easily slung his arms around the other, making a perfect cradle for their embrace. 

Now Chanyeol hadn’t needed to remember so hard for he was sure that Baekhyun had never been that physical to anyone.

Baekhyun is distant. Chanyeol could only be so close to him for that was included in their work. And even in those moments, Chanyeol had left a space in respect for Baekhyun.

Seeing this now, in person and actually happening, reminds Chanyeol that Baekhyun had let others in on himself. Will there ever come a time that Baekhyun would open his doors for Chanyeol too? Chanyeol would make sure that there will be, for he will continue to knock on Baekhyun’s door, and he will be waiting with his heart.

“Baekhyun please do not smother my boyfriend.” A newcomer makes himself known with his deep voice.

The other two males had broken from their embrace but the earlier guy had clung to Baekhyun’s arms automatically. “I am at work right now Kris so I can’t be rude to you… but keep my baby away from me ever again and I will make sure your height will be nothing but numbers.”

The clinging guy laughed a little upon hearing Baekhyun. “Spare him Baekkie. It was my fault. I wanted to be with him for a while after I came back.”

Kris had a smug smile for that.

“No Zitao. He was distracting you from coming to me.”

“Baekhyun, He already said…”

“Whatever Kris. Be thankful you’re my boss.”

“You are unreasonable.”

“That I am.”

It was fun watching the banter happening in front of him but Chanyeol was a little irked by the fact that his presence was being ignored.

Loudly, Chanyeol clears his throat.

“Oh I almost forgot! Chanyeol this is Zitao, and Zitao this is Chanyeol my makeup artist.”

“Makeup artist? I didn’t know you switched careers Yeol. Weren’t you studying Fine Arts and Design?”

Baekhyun was surprised with Zitao’s familiarity with Chanyeol. He didn’t know a lot, or almost none at all, about Chanyeol but the way Zitao had regarded the other was too familiar to the point that it sounded like they had known each other for years.

“You guys know each other?” Baekhyun had asked.

And when it proved that Chanyeol’s answer would only be a small smile, Zitao answered. “Yeah. He’s friends with Kris. He used to drag Chanyeol to a lot of fraternity parties when Kris was still at university.”

Immediately, Kris interjected. “Can we please go now? I already reserved us and we can’t be late.”

Baekhyun still had his eyebrows up but moved anyway. All their things were packed and Chanyeol offered to carry some of Baekhyun’s bags to which the model agreed. There was still something clawing at Baekhyun’s mind and he can’t seem to let it go.

They were walking along the hallway to the exit, Kris and Zitao were in front of them, hands held together and a bubble to separate them, while Chanyeol and him were walking alongside each other.

“Frat parties huh?”

His tone was detached, as usual, but Chanyeol could hear the hints of curiosity there. He had felt that Baekhyun would, in a way, inquire about his relations with Kris and Zitao. The youngest of them hadn’t know the agreement between him and Kris, so it would be trouble if Zitao is to tell more of his and Kris’ story. It would also be a bigger trouble of how Zitao will handle the agreement. But that is Kris’ problem.

Chanyeol should be guilty. One by one his lies were about to go deeper and deeper. But he had to find ways to truthfully share things about him to Baekhyun without breaking his character. “Where all the hot guys are Byun Baek.”

And then Baekhyun laughs short but relieved.

 

The restaurant had been near and when they had settled into their seats, a thick tension engulfs them, brought upon by the youngest. He had scraped his chair far from his boyfriend, as far as their table would allow, and he refused to look or to be touched by his boyfriend.

Baekhyun reached for his hand and asked, “Are you okay Tao? What happened?”

Then Zitao’s eyes had looked ever so soft at him. He was just looking and looking and Baekhyun had been oblivious to the internal battle that Zitao was fighting. And then the youngest sighed, momentarily releasing his burden.

“I’m okay. It’s nothing. Kris has just been a bigger diva than I am.”

Upon hearing it, Baekhyun had glared toward the culprit, eyes sending out the deadliest knives Kris could have ever seen.

“I’m sorry”, was all that he could say.

On cue the waiter came and took their orders. Kris had ordered for both him and Zitao, and then Chanyeol ordered ravioli and a glass of iced tea. Baekhyun was still flipping through the menu, looking if there was anything that would catch his attention and particularly spark his appetite. It must have been weariness coming upon him that he could not decide.

“I’m having what he’s having.” He tells the waiter, gesturing to Chanyeol.

“Change the drink to hot coffee?” Kris suggests but Baekhyun shook his head and told the waiter that their order is complete. When the waiter had gone, Kris questioned Baekhyun’s sudden turn of interests in beverage.

“I had my cup of coffee before you guys came.”

“But that didn’t stop you drinking loads of coffee for dinner before.” Zitao says.

Baekhyun agrees with a soft hum and, “I just didn’t feel like drinking coffee.”

Beside him, Chanyeol was unknowingly gazing with fascination. He didn’t know if Baekhyun had intentionally decline a cup of coffee because Chanyeol wanted him to avoid the unhealthy drink or because he was finally breaking the habit. Whatever the reason was made Chanyeol happy.

Maybe he was starting to have an effect in Baekhyun’s life.

The dinner had gone by in a smooth manner. Stories were exchanged and there are stories that included Chanyeol’s life, but two of the persons in their table made sure that it wouldn’t be anything to reveal Chanyeol. The exchange would have been livelier if Zitao had not been murdering Chanyeol with his eyes every time his deliberately shrill voice was used.

Their dinner had ended with Zitao still cold over Kris and worried looks on Baekhyun.

“Tao. Are you really okay?” Baekhyun asks full of concern.

Zitao had to take a deep breath before replying. “Yes Baek. I think I just need some rest. You do to.”

“You’re right. We all need rest.”

 

One by one they stood up and left in the same manner that they had arrived. Everyone was silent, full on the stomach and the day’s exhaustion coming on them. Walking side by side, Chanyeol noticed how much shorter Baekhyun is. Just a little past his shoulder, close to the tip of his nose, maybe if he could just…

No.

Chanyeol must control himself. As if sensing the turmoil of Chanyeol, Baekhyun turns to him and the taller male had his eyes wide in surprise but the model took it as a questioning look. And so Baekhyun answered with a light shake of his head and closed lip smile.

And not so suddenly but in gradual succession of moments, it came to Chanyeol. The colors came to Chanyeol. They differ from each other, in hues, shades, and much different to the natural colors he had done.

They were bright.

[---]

  
**From: Short Byun**  
We’re going out tomorrow. You’re not saying no.

  
**From: Toad**  
Not gonna. 

In a dimly lit room, a drop of glowing liquescent touches the mobile device.

[---]

“Where are Kris and Tao?”

“Did you want them here?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in a breakfast place. The sun’s rays were softened by the windows and refreshing color of the walls.

Baekhyun’s coffee still hot in its cup, while their breakfast, bacon and eggs, almost done. Chanyeol had firstly opposed to ordering for the caffeine but he had to give credit to Baekhyun’s changing tastes that he had let it slide. Besides, you can’t just rapidly remove something that easily, that had been long part of his routine.

“No. I mean, not really.” Chanyeol had to look down with his overly excited reply. “I just thought they were coming with us.”

Baekhyun only hums.

It was quiet, few customers are enjoying their meals, and someone singing about orange juice was singing in the background. Chanyeol takes in the serene atmosphere. And then his eyes landed on the most serene of them all.

Baekhyun.

Seeing him at work was much different than what he sees right now. In the studios, Baekhyun had been very lively, constantly moving around like a kid high on chocolates. But that was what was needed, for the model had to change directions, expressions, and moods in order for his work to be excellent.

Now, Baekhyun was just quiet. Chanyeol thinks he was enjoying his breakfast for he was so immersed in it. Will the other guy answer if he calls to him?

“Stop staring. Start eating.” Ah. But Baekhyun was ever observant.

They share a smile before finishing their meal.

 

Bag slung on his elbow, hips jutted out, and large sunglasses on, Chanyeol gets into character as they walk out of the breakfast place. “Where to next?”

“Ice cream!” Baekhyun happily yells.

“You are such a kid.”

“And you are…” Baekhyun sees the awkward strut of Chanyeol. The small shirts today changed with a loose fitting one, tight pants still clinging to those long legs, and boots with barely high heels that he really didn’t need. The ensemble would have been magazine cover worthy if Chanyeol hadn’t been uncomfortably moving in it. “… moving like a tadpole!”

Baekhyun laughs so loud it was refreshing to Chanyeol seeing and hearing this side of him. And just then, Baekhyun slung his arm on Chanyeol’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol blushed.

“You have to stop swaying your hips like you have poop in your pants, so I’m clinging at your side.”

It wasn’t really a problem for Chanyeol, he liked it even. But he was afraid for his heart, for it might run out of blood to pump at the rate its going. 

All day they were out and Baekhyun had been on Chanyeol’s side most of it. At one point the model taught Chanyeol to walk at ease, pedestrians looking at them, but Chanyeol made a very poor job on imitating the perfect runway of Baekhyun. Chanyeol had to admit to himself that he intentionally done bad because he really liked the way Baekhyun clings to him to “stop his hips”.

“I swear Park Chanyeol, your hips lie.” A breathless laughing Baekhyun says.

Struck, Chanyeol took a pause on his own laughter. Heart beat stuttered with anxiety but had been normal the next second. He mustn’t think of such thoughts. Today is his day with Baekhyun and he must make this memorable.

They had been walking aimlessly and talks mostly about Chanyeol. Baekhyun wasn’t quite surprised when Chanyeol told him that he was just about to graduate of Fine Arts. Saying that it is understandable with the way Chanyeol was able to pick the right colors on Baekhyun, how good he is with a brush.

The invitation slipped from Chanyeol’s lips before he can filter it, “You can come to the Graduation Gala if you want.”

“Really?”

And Chanyeol nods for what else could he have done if Baekhyun had a very hopeful look in his eyes.

“Then I’ll have to clear my schedule that day then.”

They continue with their wandering, still talking about what Chanyeol could divulge while simultaneously trying to make Baekhyun open up more. They have walked through parks and every time they pass by a food stall, Baekhyun had to buy any viand he’d seen. Chanyeol starts to worry that the little guy would have a bad stomach but the afternoon rolled and Baekhyun as still in pitch perfect condition.

“Come on let’s take a selca!” Does this guy ever run out of energy?

Baekhyun whips out his mobile phone and waves for Chanyeol to come closer. The taller guy had to bend his knees a little to be leveled with Baekhyun. The model had outstretched his hand above their heads and put the peace sign near his eyes with the other. Chanyeol did the same. Three snaps and the moment as captured in BAekhyun’s phone.

Then Baekhyun was chuckling as he scrolled through the three photos.

“What are you laughing at?” Chanyeol asks with furrowed brows.

Then Baekhyun was still chuckling while showing his phone to Chanyeol. “You look so ugly toad.”

But Baekhyun was still chuckling and he had such a happy face, Chanyeol wouldn’t ever think the little guy meant it. Besides, looking at the photo carefully, he thinks they look cute together, good even. Baekhyun’s head tilted the right way looking like he was leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder, lips in a slight kissy face. The second photo shows the same but Chanyeol slightly looked away from the camera, eyes directed to the one beside him.

This was Baekhyun’s playful side and Chanyeol decided to ride with him.

“Maybe perhaps this toad needs a kiss to transform him to the princess she really is huh?”

Baekhyun snorted the most beautiful snort Chanyeol has ever heard and acted as if looking around. “Pity no one wants to.” The little guy said.

Chanyeol took slow deliberate steps that closed the distance between him and Baekhyun. The other had no qualms with their proximity as he had clung to Chanyeol the whole day, his shoulders still shaking from little snickers.

“What about you then Princess? Mind kissing this toad then?”

Little by little, in stuttered moments, Baekhyun’s shoulders halted from shaking in laughter. Chanyeol wasn’t backing and there’s something in his eyes that conveyed he’s not about to. Something in Baekhyun snaps.

“What the fuck Park Chanyeol.” He snaps, pushing the taller an arm’s length and more from him.

The little guy was poised like a prey about to run from its predator. Chanyeol had to make him stop before he takes a step further. He then shook his head, his shoulders, clutched his stomach and guffawed.

“I was kidding princess.” He swiped his finger under his eyes, removing a tear that wasn’t there. “You should’ve seen your face Baekhyun.” And he laughed some more. “I’m the queen here princess, I don’t require your kiss.”

He stood tall, head held high, both hands on both hips, chin jutted out, all in a parody that of a portrait of a queen, hoping that it would lift the model’s mood. But the other had just stood there, balled fists on the side, face still in anger.

“Hey.” He lifted both hands in a gesture of surrender, saying he won’t touch or hurt him. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. I didn’t mean for it to be a bad joke. Really.”

One, two, three breaths that Baekhyun took, before he closed his eyes, and then heaved a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol saw the tough Baekhyun, the one he had first seen not a month ago. He began to hope that the longer Baekhyun took his time to answer, the longer time he still has with the little guy.

And then Baekhyun spoke, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just… I’m sorry I took it the wrong way toad.”

“Maybe I just really have a bad humor. It wasn’t your fault.” He took careful measured steps, making sure that his presence won’t agitate Baekhyun further. “And because of my ever so horrible humor, I’d like to treat you for dinner. Please? Any restaurant of your choosing!”

“We’ve been out all day Chanyeol! I’m kinda tired eating outside food.”

It brought little relief to Chanyeol seeing hints of mile back in Baekhyun’s lips.

“There’s a grocery store near. Should we buy supplies and I can maybe cook for you?”

“Am I not gonna drown in that pond of yours?

“Don’t worry. I can swim.”

They made their way to the grocery without mishaps, continuing their previous mindless chatter. It was short and they went straight to Chanyeol’s home. The entire time that they were walking, Chanyeol’s heart was undergoing mild seizures. He was very afraid of hat Baekhyun might think of his home, but at the same time excited to make him see his works. Would Baekhyun appreciate them?

“What is that smell?” Baekhyun was just about to enter Chanyeol’s door when he asked the question. It wasn’t meant to be a grumble and Chanyeol didn’t took it as that for Baekhyun’s tone was merely curious to him.

The scent was absent to Chanyeol, years and years of being exposed to paint has made his sense of smell immune to it. Most likely, it smells like home to him.

“Oh. It must be the paints I use.” He informs the other male. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. It smells like…” _what does it smell like?_ “I can’t exactly pinpoint it, but it’s familiar, just stronger.”

“It’s small but do you want a tour?” Chanyeol asked while scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes!”

The entire studio apartment was obscured by a wall from the door. Upon walking past, the living room is located where very sparse material is located, a couch that could seat two or three, a small center table with art and sketch books littered atop, and an acoustic guitar propped on the wall. On its left is the kitchen and dining, and across is the bathroom. Two other doors are on the other side of the room.

“So that’s it.”

“What about those?” Baekhyun points to the closed doors.

They moved to the one closest to the bathroom. “Bedroom. Scary place. Rats might be living under my bed so shall we not?”

“Are you sure you’re not hiding your sugar daddy there?” Baekhyun jokes but they moved on to the last door.

“This is where I make magic.” A subtle hint of red colored Chanyeol’s cheek, an effect of how embarrassed he was with his own boasting.

Walking in, Chanyeol was very quiet, letting Baekhyun take in what the room has to offer.

Baekhyun was very much enchanted by the place. Judging by the room’s vastness, he could estimate that this room is larger than Chanyeol’s bedroom. And the smell of paint was much stronger here. The slight darkness of the place, in contradiction, had given much emphasis to the paintings that were surrounding him. Different arrays of abstracts, natural, oil, charcoal paintings were either hung, standing by the wall, or on their easels. On the farthest wall was another easel with a canvas on it and a white cloth, by the floor was some kind glow of the dark material.

“This is… this is really something Chanyeol.” And then he turned to the stricken tall painter. “You’re really something.”

For a moment magic had happened in that room. A _bippity boppity boo_ sparked, engulfing the pair, bringing them into a mutual understanding. But it also brought different reactions. And just like every fleeting moment of magic, it was gone.

“What’s that? What are you working on?” Baekhyun asked as he turned around and walked towards the easel on the farthest wall. “May I see it?”

“No!” Chanyeol’s reaction was instant and blocked Baekhyun’s way. “It’s my graduation piece. You’ll see it when you come.”

For a terse second they looked at each other. The other wondering if they can experience that fleeting moment of magic once again, but it wouldn’t re-ignite if the other is unwilling.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked the retreating Baekhyun.

“Outside. Aren’t you going to cook for me?”

They leave the room and Chanyeol proceeded to the kitchen after telling Baekhyun to rest for a while in the couch. Baekhyun complied and entertained himself with the scattered things on the floor and the center table. There was a pile of sketch books of different sizes and he randomly picked one up.

An array of colors was the first thing that registered in his eyes and gradually they focused on the small flowers intertwining with each other and filling the whole page. He flips through the pages and each displayed colorful pictures from this world that melds with ideas that are out of this realm but still blending in its own aesthetic way.

He picked up another one and expected the color to come. But it did not, for this sketchbook contained a collection of penciled or charcoaled drawings. This time they were more natural, people who do nothing and some are in action. But it was no less beautiful.

Baekhyun would have gone through it all if his stomach had not reminded him of how hungry he was. For a while he waited some more but when it has passed and there was still no scent of food entering his nose, Baekhyun had to stand up and probably help Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol?” he softly called upon seeing that tonight’s cook was still slicing vegetables.

“Yeah?”

“Do you need help?” Baekhyun walked slowly to the kitchen counter. Looking at the poor vegetable pieces, Baekhyun thought that by the time Chanyeol is finished slicing, they’d be eating after a month with only bits of vegetables. “Do you even know how to cook?”

Chanyeol stopped his movements and turned to the smaller guy with a sheepish smile Baekhyun can’t quite look away from. He had to shake his head first before he was able to say “How did you even survive?”

“I still have instant ramyun somewhere here.” Chanyeol shuffled through his cabinets. “I know its lame. I’m sorry. But I can make it perfectly I swear!” and then the previous sheepish smile had become a full blown smile showing a perfect set of white teeth.

“Turn down the creep you toad.” Baekhyun said with a little laugh. “Alright, why don’t you do that and I prepare us something more nutritious.”

They’ve settled into quiet work. All the while, Baekhyun spent some time looking at Chanyeol’s work though it is very much unneeded, for true to his word, Chanyeol can prepare the instant ramyun perfectly. Chanyeol on the other hand spent his time looking at the little model. It was very dangerous what he’s doing. They’re proximity is dangerous itself for Chanyeol’s sanity.

Everytime Baekhyun moves, Chanyeol catches the movement, very aware of Baekhyun’s presence. The hairs on his forearm and nape haven’t got the chance to relax as Baekhyun brushes by his side. He can’t make small talk for everytime he tries to start, the sheer beauty of the little model renders him mute. At least with work, he can focus on the colors and the make up, their proximity is not a problem. But enclosed here, in the small space that they have in _his_ apartment, it makes the makeup artist insane.

“There! Done! Let’s eat!” Baekhyun announced as he seated on the circular dining table Chanyeol has. Their seats were near each other, but far enough that Chanyeol thinks he can make small talk. But Baekhyun beats him to it.

“Did you know that you called me pet names a lot more than you called me by my name?”

“What is this, trivia time? Because did you know that a toad doesn’t grow a hundred and eighty plus plus centimeter? That would be just plain creepy.”

“Well you are creepy Mr. Toad.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “But that’s not what I’m curious about.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, opting to nod his head for Baekhyun to continue.

“You never called me pretty, or beautiful.”

 _Not out loud princess._ “Well someone’s way up their head.” They both laughed.

“Don’t get me wrong Chanyeol. What I meant was that every one who was ever introduced to me, professionally or personally, would always shake my hand saying _you’re so pretty_ or _you’re beautiful_. But then you called me…”  
“Darling. I called you darling when we were introduced I remember.” Chanyeol drank water before continuing. “I’ll talk. Eat. You’ve barely touched your food.” He said pointing out to Baekhyun’s still full plate.

 

“I’ve let go the adjective _beautiful_ after witnessing the five hundred twenty third masterpiece that I have deemed _beautiful_. That is not counting those that I have seen online and on my favorite art blogs. I understood that the single adjective could not really encompass the true essence of an art. ‘Beautiful’ can be a lot of subjective things.” He took the bowl of vegetables, “These for example, the green blending well with the oranges is very appealing to the eyes. But instead of calling it beautiful, I call it healthy. ‘Beautiful’ can be the works of Nam Gye Woo and it can also be the works of Suh Yongsun. They are centuries apart, with very different approaches and styles of art, but both still very beautiful. I think that ‘beautiful’ has been used, by myself, in so many ways that I don’t know what it means anymore. So I stopped using it.”

“I’ve called you the way I see you in that moment. And that’s because it’s true and it’s you.”

Baekhyun listened while simultaneously eating. Chanyeol had been very passionate in answering the simple question and it amazed Baekhyun how the artist was able to convey his point. He hadn’t seen it before. He was content with hearing how beautiful or pretty he was that it had been nothing but a simple hello to him. Unconsciously, ‘beautiful’ had been meaningless to him too.

Passion was what he saw each time Chanyeol puts colors to his face, to his work. It wasn’t something that he had heard in Chanyeol’s voice and he was glad he was able to now. He tries to recall each name the artist had called him, and they were all something that made him happy.

“Little one?” Baekhyun asked with mocked hurt.

Out loud, Chanyeol thinks that it was very rare he called the model that pet name. It was something he very much likes. A favorite if he had to admit. “That’s because you are little, Baekhyun.”

“I am not!”

“I didn’t mean it in a derogatory way Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled directly at Baekhyun, holding his gaze. “I mean it in a way that your height is little, because I am tall. And that’s okay.” _Perfect even, don’t you see how we complement?_

“I’m still not sure if I like it.”

“Then I’ll keep calling you ‘Little Baekhyun’ for the rest of the days you’re spending with me.”

“You make it sound like you’re counting down until the day your contract is done.”

“I don’t believe me.” There’s an ironic smile Chanyeol’s lips. “My turn then. It’s a little personal and you might not like it but I hope you still answer.”

Baekhyun, too, nods in silence. He predicted the question.

“What happened to Byun Baekhyun?”

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun understood what Chanyeol asked. He thought about it, if he should answer or should he deflect away from it just like the many times he had done so. But he heard the sincerity in Chanyeol’s voice. It wasn’t asked with malice or judgement, but with concern.

“That… needs a drink.” Baekhyun then suggested.

They cleared first the table after they had done eating. Washed the dishes and then Chanyeol brought out the cans of beer he has in stock.

“No grocery but you have cans of beer. Tyical Chanyeol, very typical.”

“I need some kind of normalcy little Baekhyun.” Chanyeol shrugged.

They then chose to take their talk in the couch. Baekhyun folded his legs in an indian-sit on the couch and refused to let the other sit on the floor. “No. You’re staying here.” He patted a distance from his side. Chanyeol could only comply.

“I don’t even know what to tell you. It’s very cliché and I think you already know what it is.” Baekhyun opened his can of beer, not looking at Chanyeol the entire time. The moment he chose to do so, Chanyeo looked as if he was the one who was hurting. “Don’t look at me that way, Chanyeol. I’m okay now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.” They shared a look before Baekhyun continued. “Someone broke my heart.”

And Baekhyun relayed his story. They were very much in love, accepting each other’s choices, understanding of each other’s concerns, and giving of each other’s needs. Two years and some more months, Baekhyun found a home in his ex-boyfriend’s arms. It didn’t matter if they were both flying to California, or were taking a shoot under the bridges of Tokyo. Baekhyun could sleep anywhere if his ex-boyfriend was there to hold him and lull him to sleep. It was all he ever needed.

“He could’ve asked me to marry him, I didn’t care how, when or where, but if he had… I would have definitely said yes. But he didn’t.”

Two months before the break up, Baekhyun had seen the signs. They were getting colder and growing apart. “I spent a month denying it. Living like we were still very in love and that there was nothing wrong. And then another month, I spent preparing myself for the worst.”

“What I haven’t prepared myself with was how it was going to end. I knew it will but… I didn’t expect it to end the way it did. He was having an affair for six months already. The bastard acted and made me believe that he was still in love the whole time I was very much in love with him. I didn’t see it because I believed when he said that he was just a childhood friend, someone who had known him since they were sucking thumbs. But then I guess childhood friend knew how to suck his dick too.”

Chanyeol spluttered, foam going past his lips.

“Don’t be such a virgin Chanyeol.”

Well at least there’s an upturn of Baekhyun’s lips.

“Looking back now, I think that if I asked, or if I just let him talk to me, we couldn’t have worked it but it’ll be less agonizing, less dramatic, and less explosive. I still loved him then but I would’ve understood if there was a time we talked about it.”

It was very cliché just like what Baekhyun said. But it didn’t mean it was less painful. There were still hints of pain his voice and Chanyeol could only wish that he could completely take it away.

“I was very angry, broken, and hurt. I thought back then that everyone was lying to me. I couldn’t let anyone in. And I still hate liars.” Baekhyun finished his second can.

Chanyeol on the other hand gulps an entire can unstopping and sloppily ipes the back of his hand on his mouth.

“Thirsty much?” Baekhyun asked to which Chanyeol only answered with a twitch of his lips. Baekhyun’s words are still troubling his clouded mind.

Then Baekhyun stood up. “Well then I guess I’ve invaded you hospitality far too much so I better be going.”

“What!?” Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed as he stood up as well.

“I said I was going Chanyeol, not committing murder. Why are you so shocked?”

“You’re not going home at this time of the night, intoxicated if I might add.”

“Don’t be over dramatic, toad. We drank two cans, that’s not even mildly intoxicating.”

Chanyeol will not comply with this one and so he used Baekhyun’s own words. “You’re not saying no, Little Baekhyun.” Then he pushed the model by the shoulder, turned him towards the bathroom and gave directions. “There’s a spare toothbrush and towel in there. Use them. I’ll be rummaging for clothes that will fit you and then clean here.”

“Chanyeol.”

They had a stare down to which Baekhyun admitted his defeat. “Fine. But I’m sleeping on the couch and I’m not using your underwear,” Chanyeol already has his mouth open in retaliation but Baekhyun was faster, “Or I’m out the door. Okay? Good.” He closed the bathroom door.

Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun has to always have the last say hasn’t he?

A pair of button down pajamas is what Chanyeol found and quickly gave it to Baekhyun. He assessed the mess on the living room, the couch especially, which proved to be nothing much. By the time Baekhyun was done, Chanyeol was able to get rid of the cans, stack the sketch books, put out pillows and a blanket for Baekhyun.

“I’m also not wearing this pajama pants.”

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun who was now wearing the button down top but pant not included. He was only on his own boxers.

“They’re too long. I’ll trip and I don’t really need it.”

“Fine.” Was all Chanyeol could say, still caught up with the appearance of his overnight companion.

Baekhyun relaxed in his makeshift bed, realigned the pillows and got under the blanket.

“Comfortable?”

“It’ll do. Goodnight, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun bidded him.

“Goodnight, Little Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol used his unclipped voice, saying the remark in his deep natural voice. Both men were oblivious to the slip. But it had registered in Baekhyun’s insides, soothing him into a peaceful slumber.

 

After Chanyeol has washed up, he sneaked a glance to the sleeping lump in his living room. It was supposed to be quick and unnoticed but Baekhyun has a strong pull on Chanyeol. He tiptoed very quietly and squatted in level with Baekhyuns face. He had the blanket covering his whole body right up just under his chin, an exposed palm up close to dangling by the edge. He looked like he was ready for makeup but he didn’t really need any. Chanyeol was already enthralled and holy captured, never to be released, by Baekhyun.

“What should I do, huh Little Baekhyun?” he whispered. “I don’t want to lose you and I promise I will never leave you. So please stay Baekhyun. Stay for me.”

Very lightly, Chanyeol rested his cheek into Baekhyun’s exposed palm. And even with just the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers touching his face sends energy and at the same time calmness into Chanyeol’s core. “I’m not the gay stereotype you were introduced to.”

His whisper was quieter than the night.

It traveled and landed upon its destination.

[---]

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to a Baekhyun-less living room but breakfast laden dining table.

  
Sorry I couldn’t say good bye. I have an early morning meeting with Kris for our next project. Thanks for yesterday!  


No signatures, no names. Baekhyun didn’t have to but seeing his name would have been concrete sign and made Chanyeol believe that yesterday really happened. That it was not a figment of his very disturbed and artistic imagination. But he remembers their picture on Baekhyun’s phone, reminding himself to ask a copy from the little guy. It was an enough memento of their yesterday.

[---]

Baekhyun’s meeting turned out to be their next project that would challenge his artistic side and much more of his patience.

“I didn’t know you take nude photoshoots”

“No I don’t. That’s why you’re painting on me. And I won’t be nude, just like half of my body is. Learn the difference toad.”

“Are you sure about this bBaekhyun? We have different artists waiting.”

“Director Jang. Kris and I already agreed that Chanyeol would be more than capable of doing this project.” Baekhyun had already sensed the director’s doubt on Chayeol the moment they entered the doors. When he had first said that it was Chanyeol he will be working with, Director Jang lightly expressed his dismay. He then went on with the concept using words as if scaring Chanyeol into shying away off the project. But Baekhyun had seen what Chanyeol can do and it infuriated him how the director was belittling the artist.

“He’s the only one I’ll be trusting with this.”

Chanyeol, on Baekhyun’s side, couldn’t help but smile on Baekhyun’s defense of him. On the other hand, the director couln’t help but smile as well though for different reasons.

“Well if that’s what you really want Baekhyun and eerything’s clear, then we can start.” The director then turns to Chanyeol. “Mr. Park, all the materials are waiting in Mr. Byun’s room. We hope it is sufficient. You have four hours.”

 

Their meeting ended and Chanyeol and Baekhyun moved to their room.

“Will we finish in four hours? You can do it right?” Baekhyun’s back was turned to him so Chanyeol could hide his mischievous smile.

“Is that doubt I hear? I thought you were defending me just a while ago?”

And then Baekhyun whips his entire body to Chanyeol’s direction. “I wasn’t defending you. I was pushing what I wanted. Now you go prepare while I take a shower.”

Baekhyun could deny all he wanted but Chanyeol would believe what he heard during the meeting with Director Kang. He sifted through the materials he was about to use. He laid the plastic covers on the floor, separated the powders from the liquids, the brushes, all the while painting in his head.

Baekhyun emerges from the shower with a white robe still on. A droplet of water catches Chanyeol’s eyes and as if to challenge the artist further, the droplet slid down the perfect angle of Baekhyun’s face and then slowly down to his slim neck.

Chanyeol gulped. The effect was the same as it was before. He has to snap out of the “Baekhyun trance” in order to start working. Chanyeol grabbed the nearest smallest thing his hand could land on. He was thankful it was a towel and hastily threw it at Baekhyun. “Dry your hair first. We wouldn’t want you dripping to the paint.”

Baekhyun obeyed and started drying his hair. It was slow how he did it, mind disconnected from the task. The previous time he was almost half naked in front of Chanyeol, it was quite not like this.

Firstly, it was his legs that were bare then. Today, he’ll have his upper torso exposed. Secondly, he didn’t have to be too close to Chanyeol before. Now, he’ll be breathing almost the same air as Chanyeol. And third, Chanyeol will be touching him.

“Could we do it standing first?” Baekhyun was clearly taken aback by Chanyeol’s request.

“The body paint. Is it okay if you stand first? So that I can start from the bottom work on the way up to your face. I think you’ll be standing for about an hour?”

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft. “That’s fine.”

When they are face to faced, Baekhyun couldn’t help but fidget through the tie of his bathrobe, worryingly biting his bottom lip. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s hesitation so he didn’t rushed the model into it. Baekhyun took a very long inhale and very slowly exhaled. He closed his eyes and whispered ‘okay’ to himself. With a final shrug of shoulder, Baekhyun opened his robe, took them off, and hanged them on the backseat of a chair.

Chanyeol had to shut everything. He had to think of Baekhyun’s soft curves as the sharp edges of a canvas, the milky skin as the rough surface of it.

“Step here.” Chanyeol pointed to a spot close to where he was standing. Baekhyun was there in a second and Chanyeol sits on a stool that levels him with Baekhyun’s navel. This really is a test for his self-control.

“I hope you’re not allergic to this paint.”

“I sure hope not.”

There was a one sided upturn of Chanyeol’s lips and he immersed himself to work. The brush comes into contact with Baekhyun’s skin, just above his boxers, it was cold and he couldn’t help the goose flesh that it elicited.

“I’m sorry. If I mix it with warm water, I don’t think it would turn out right.”

“It’s okay… just… ignore it maybe. I’ll get used to it.”

Another set of silence descended upon them. Stroke after stroke the upturn of Chanyeol’s lips became wider and wider. Baekhyun could feel his stomach dip with each stroke and he thought that maybe this was the reason why Chanyeol is close to laughing.

“Are you laughing at my stomach?”

“No.” But Chanyeol could barely hold the laughter in.

“Stop laughing! Those are my Nutella abs. Don’t you dare mock them.”

Now Chanyeol had to laugh at that one. “They’re cute. No need to worry about it, Little Baekhyun.”

“Just keep working.” Baekhyun mumbled.

That set them into an easier atmosphere. Baekhyun talked and Chanyeol listened. The painter switched from the liquid paint to the powder paint and from his brush to the tips of his fingers. Baekhyun was moved from standing to sitting on a backless stool but not once did he complain.

Moments that Baekhyun did not talk was filled with music from his phone. There are times he sang along and coax the painter to do the same. But Chanyeol hadn’t budged once, only claiming that his work would be interrupted if he did so.

Other times, times that the painter was directly working in front of him, Baekhyun entertained himself with staring at him and analyzing his features. He almost caught himself touching the scrunched lines in between Chanyeol’s eyebrows at last seconds. The painter was so invested into his work that Baekhyun wanted to tease. But he hadn’t done so because Chanyeol looked in place, in his aura. It was as if he was seeing the real Chanyeol.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Baekhyun asked. Seconds passed and his companion still hadn’t replied. “Hey toad, I asked something.”

“Oh? I thought you were trying to rap something. What was it again?”

“I asked if there was something you wanted to tell me.”

Chanyeol had paint powder all over his hands. Greens and black were mixing in a mess in his fingers but beautifully so in Baekhyun’s torso. When he looked up at Baekhyun, the little model had a serious look on his face. No playful glint on his eyes as the same with his voice.

Yes. There are a lot of things that Chanyeol wanted to tell Baekhyun.

But this is not the right time.

He had to finish this quickly if he wanted to keep his sanity. Every touch he left on Baekhyun’s skin sent electricity in him. He felt like a wire was so wound up that he fears he might explode with a single strum.

“Yeah. I have the tickets for the Graduation Gala. I’ll just put it in your bag later.”

Baekhyun did not answer him and Chayeol saw a change in Baekhyun’s eyes but was unable to fully read what it was for the model opted to close his eyes in rest.

And since that, Baekhyun felt cold.

[---]

  
**From: Short Byun**  
Luhan’s back! We’re having a drink down at Ground Zero. Luhan said he wanted to meet you.  


The reminder of Luhan’s arrival sends Chanyeol’s sands to drop faster from its hourglass. It was a reminder that his time with the little guy was almost up. The other make-up artist was back in the country but Chanyeol’s contract was not over yet but there were very few days left on it.

He’s frustrated even more because when it felt like he was taking steps towards Baekhyun, but Baekhyun takes two longer strides back.

No matter what he did, Baekhyun had been only just at the tips of his fingers and he couldn’t take a good hold of him.

But he has to try harder with the remaining time he has left.

  
**From: Toad**  
Be there in a few. 

[---]

Chanyeol arrived at the bar not long after. The first he saw was Kris. The guy had towered over anyone that he could be seen just by entering the door. On his arm was Tao, naturally. There were two other blondes that were on the same table and if Chanyeol had to take a guess, one of them is Luhan.

Then he sees Baekhyun, face almost devoid of any makeup but his eyeliner. His simple fitted grey V-neck long sleeves hugs him in the right ways. All of them were laughing and in a second, Baekhyun catches his eyes. It was as if Baekhyun took another second to react to Chanyeol’s arrival and then he had one of the brightest expressions Chanyeol has ever seen.

Baekhyun had his right hand way up in the air and was waving for Chanyeol to come to their table. When Chanyeol pproached them, Baekhyun was the first to speak in his very loud voice so as not to be drowned by blaring electronic music.

“Chanyeol! This is Luhan!” He pointed to the male seated in front of Tao. He had a welcoming smile on his lips and Chanyeol took his outstretched hand. “And this is Sehun! The boyfriend aka the reason why Luhan had to leave me behind.”

Chanyeol shook Sehun’s hand too. The guy seemed more aloof than what Chanyeol had expected but it must have been a result of being with divas for too long.

“Sorry you had to put up with that attitude man.” Sehun said to Chanyeol. “I had to take my love away for a while.”

Luhan heard what Sehun said and gave the younger one a nudge on the shoulder, the smile on his lips more loving than anything else.

“Anything for true love.” Chanyeol raised his waiting glass for a toast.

They all took their shots and resumed their conversation. Chanyeol ws about to catch up with it but Luhan’s look on him were sharp after he had put his own glass down. If Sehun didn’t turn to catch a light kiss on his cheek, Luhan might’ve not turned away.

 

Everyone was on the dance floor except for Chanyeol. His still too tight clothes would have not let him move the way he wanted on that cramped space and he didn’t want to look more stupid than he already is. When he saw Luhan approaching, he can’t explain the nervous feeling he had.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do but you have to stop it.” Luhan said even before sliding into his seat. “You’ll hurt Baekhyun.”

“I’ll be willing to heal it too, Luhan.” Chanyeol seriously spoke to Luhan in his natural voice.

“Who are you to tell what can heal him?”

“Look at him Luhan.” They both did. Baekhyun was on the dance floor partnered with Sehun who was teirling the model around. Baekhyun was laughing the whole time and he looked like a kid who spent too much time on a merry-go-round. “When have you seen him this happy?”

“That’s alcohol in his system.”

“That’s bullshit answer Luhan.”

Luhan snapped his head towards Chanyeol. His patience is growing thin with Chanyeol’s answers.

“It could be because of time Chanyeol! It has been months and he’s bound to be healed by now.”

But Chanyeol was still calm. “You know that’s not true Luhan. The reason why he needed me to be gay was because he couldn’t risk falling in love again. That’s why you also had a hard time leaving him. When you left your work for him, and when I first saw him, that was not the Byun Baekhyun you are seeing now. You should hear how the directors and photographers were talking about him.”

“Don’t be too full of yourself Chanyeol. What makes you think it was because of you?”

“He was able to sleep in my couch Luhan. I don’t know what that entails but that has got to be something.”

Indeed it was.

For the past months Luhan had a hard time making Baekhyun sleep. Sometimes it was because of the caffeine still in his system and sometimes it was because he couldn’t afford sleep with his busy schedule. Baekhyun too couldn’t sleep if he’s not rested on his own bed or if he couldn’t trust the people around him.

Usually, Baekhyun could only sleep if Luhan is driving.

If he was able to sleep on someone else’s couch then Bekhyun would’ve welcomed that person into his life. Which makes things a lot worse for Chanyeol.

“You are telling him tonight Chanyeol, not a day longer.”

Their talk ceased as Kris and Tao approached. The younger guy swayed and would’ve tripped if Kris was not holding him by the hips. “We’re going.” Kris said.

“Bye guys!” Zitao then flashed them a bright smile and left with a wink.

“I think we should go too Luhannie.” Sehun said after downing a glass of water.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

They said their good byes and Chanyeol and Baekhyun left too, bills already taken care of by the first couple.

 

“Are you drunk?” Chanyeol asked the smaller male. There were no outright indications of it but Chanyeol had to ask to fill their silence. Baekhyun took a while to answer, assessing himself.

“Nope.” He answers with a pop on the ‘p’. “Just tipsy.”

“I’ll take you home then.”

“No need Chanyeol.” Baekhyun made an ‘x’ sign with his forearms.

“Luhan told me you were with them when you guys came here so you don’t have a ride home now.”

“I can hail a cab.”

Chanyeol’s response was interrupted by someone hooting on their general direction. Both male decided to ignore it and continue with their walk but a shadow was suddenly following them. They weren’t able to form a plan in their head when Baekhyun’s arm was suddenly pulled by a man who was shorter than Chanyeol and bigger in size than Baekhyun.

“What’s up pretty face?” He reeked of alcohol. Typical.

“Let go off me.” Baekhyun pulled his arm back but the grip only tightened.

“Or what huh? Swat me with your weak hand?” the drunk guy pulled some more and Baekhyun could smell him without the guy opening his dirty mouth.

“Hey, he said to back off.” Chanyeol then grabbed the arm that the man as using to hold onto Baekhyun.

“Why don’t _you_ back off. _Fag_.”

Then Chanyeol pulled the man’s arm hard and fast that it let go of its grip on Baekhyun. The drunk guy threw a fist in Chanyeol’s face but Chanyeol was able to catch it before it landed, and he twisted it on the man’s back. He kicked the back of his knees, makin the drunk guy kneel and Chanyeol pushed him further so he was lying prone on the ground with an arm twisted on his back. Chanyeo secured a knee to the man’s lower back.

“Now listen here you filthy creature, when someone says stop you stop. You respect that or something like this,” he pulled the arm further to the man’s back, muscles straining under the tension and ligaments near its tearing point. “Happens to you. Do you understand?”

“What the fuck are you, you bisexual shit.”

Chanyeol had every advantage on his side. He could punch the guy’s face with his other hand until it could be unrecognizable or he could pull just a little more and he knows he can dislocate the man’s shoulder. But Baekhyun brings him back from his brutal thoughts.

“Chanyeol! Stop it! Just let him go.” Chanyeol heard every word and Baekhyun sounded pleading.

The taller guy took calming breaths before he let the man go.

He took more time before he was able to stand up and check on Baekhyun. He was about to ask if Baekhyun was okay but he looks into his face and then into his eyes and Chanyeol could see nothing but hurt in the other’s eyes.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.”

This time Baekhyun didn’t say no. In fact, Baekhyun didn’t say anything, not even looking at Chanyeol, on their way towards his home. Chanyeol ran through his mind what had happened the past minutes. He remembers how he had used his deep menacing voice. But that was needed. And then he remembers how he used all his strength to fight the drunk guy. But that was needed too!

He had to protect Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is top priority.

 

“Come inside.” Those were the first words Baekhyun uttered after what had happened in the parking lot and Chanyeol followed. They entered Baekhyun’s apartment but Chanyeol couldn’t see past the little guy in front of him.

“Are you okay Baek?” He asked. He’s faced with Bekhyun’s back and he could see how tensed it was. Baekhyun answered with a very soft voice that Chanyeol didn’t catch it. “Sorry, what was that Baek?”

“I said stop it Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol was startled with Baekhyun’s sudden outburst. “Baek, what…”

“I said stop it. Stop using that voice, and stop lying to me!” Baekhyun was heaving and he still wouldn’t look at Chanyeol. “This is not even you. Fuck it! I don’t even know _who_ you are.”

“Baekhyun please look at me.” Chanyeol heeded Baekhyun’s demand and spoke with his deep voice. “I didn’t mean for it to be…”

Baekhyun turns around and when he does, there was nothing but anger, more importantly, hurt, in his stance. “No one means for it to happen, Chanyeol. Not until someone gets hurt. And guess what!” Baekhyun threw his hands up. “That someone always has to be me. Always!”

“No, please Baek. Listen to me.”

“I asked you, Chanyeol. I asked you if there was something you wanted to tell me. I gave you time to tell me, chances and opportunities. But you didn’t. You kept on lying to me. Over and over again.”

Baekhyun took small slow steps towards Chanyeol. Each step brings a punch to Chanyeol’s heart.

“You knew I hated liars, Chanyeol. But you lied to me still.”

Baekhyun looked directly at Chanyeol’s eyes. He hoped that he could convey what he was feeling, what he couldn’t put into words anymore. Agonized. Enraged. _Betrayed_.

“Don’t do this to me Baekhyun. Please.”

“What about me Chanyeol? Why did you do this to me?”

And all of Chanyeol’s defenses, all his reasons, had evaporated with Baekhyun’s broke voice.

“Get out.” A shove. “Get out!” Baekhyun was pushing him out of the door. “Get out Chanyeol.” And out of his life.

 

“Don’t ever come back.”

[---]

But Chanyeol did.

Chanyeol came back for Baekhyun a lot of times. Security was called in some of them but Chanyeol was relentless. Sehun recommended filing for a restraining order hearing a resounding ‘what!?’ from everyone in the room.

“If you’re really bothered by it, then why not file one? That is _if_ you really want it.”

Baekhyun walks out of the room. No restraining order was ever filed under the excuse of ‘takes up too much time and effort’.

Kris was reprimanded by both Baekhyun and Luhan, mostly the latter. He thought Zitao was about to join the two but he said that his turn was done weeks ago. He was thankful that his boyfriend took his hand the entire time and even though he knew Zitao will not defend him, it was just as important that Zitao didn’t leave him.

 

“Earth to Byun Baekhyun.” Luhan whispers, hands lightly brushing Baekhyun’s hair, who had his face on his arms on top of the table.

“Go back to your bitch faced alien.”

“Okay.” Luhan quickly withdrew and turned.

“Stay.” Was Baekhyun’s soft plea.

“Why are you doing this to yourself Baekhyun?”

“He lied to me Luhan. He’s a liar.”

“But you waited for him.”

“I don’t see your point.” Baekhyun buried his face deeper into his arms.

“If we’re talking about the Byun Baekhyun that I left a month ago, he’d have bolted out, slammed the door, the moment he knew someone was lying to him. But you didn’t. You waited for him.”

“It was a mistake.”

“No Baek. It was a choice you consciously took.”

“Which is still a mistake.” He sat up straight and faced Luhan.

“Did you even let him explain?”

“What was there to explain? He lied. Period.” He gestured as if making a dot in the air.

“Why Baek. Why did he lie? If he was so good at his work, why did he have to lie?”

_Because that’s what I needed._

“This, whatever it is that you want to call it, this is about betting on him and betting on the belief that he will win, both of you will win, for each other, and each other.”

And then with a heavy exhale, Baekhyun slumped, feelings very much torn but mind understanding. “Just like how you betted on you and Sehun.”

“Yes. Exactly. Now, come on. We’re gonna go artsy today.”

[---]

Whe Luhan said artsy, Baekhyun didn’t believe they were attending this kind of gathering. He had forgotten about the pieces of paper that were left in his bag and Luhan was able to see it on the right time.

They entered Chanyeol’s Graduation Gala and were welcomed with different pieces of art that they could see. There were sculptures and paintings, and they didn’t know where to start. They took a brochure and lightly scanned through first the sculpture presentations.

Baekhyun noticed the small plaques on the sides of each art piece. But instead of the title of the piece and the name of the maker, the plaques had descriptions of the art. Some told of the meaning behind it and some were about the process of making the piece.

And then they went to the paintings. According to the brochure, the best pieces from different departments were put in the area deeper into this section. Baekhyun and Luhan must’ve taken a lot of time looking through each piece for when they were entering the section where the best pieces were situated, many people had already gathered.

Baekhyun heard glimpses of the talk and it seems like everyone was intrigued by the same painting. It was hung on a black wall different from others who are on a white one. Although judging by the way these people were commenting, they found nothing special from it.

It seemed like a face that had too many colors and could be interpreted as one having too many masks. 

Baekhyun was cut short of his analysis when a respectable looking man stood on the stage with his microphone.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we welcome you to the Graduation Gala of 2015…”

The artists of the bests are to explain their pieces themselves, talk through a silhouette that was under their work. One by one it started, everyone waiting for the black walled painting to have its turn.

“For our next piece, we would like to inform everyone that the place will be covered in semi-darkness.”

Slowly the lights dimmed. The whispers created a buzz and it went on until they saw the purpose.

The painting on the black wall is glowing.

It was the painter’s turn to have his speech and Baekhyun didn’t need a silhouette to know who did this. He had heard this voice too few of times but he wouldn’t be mistaken. And then he just stares at the painting.

Luhan was shaking his arm, “That’s…”

“Me.”

Luhan didn’t have to say. It wasn’t an outright self-portrait. But Baekhyun could see it. The lines of his jaws, the crunch in the sides of his eyes, the slope of his nose, and the bow of his lips. They were little parts of him. But it was there and it was very much clear to him.

It didn’t help that Chanyeol had to explain everything to him.

 

The lights were turned back on and the artists were taking their bow. The audience applauded heartily.

He was in a throng of people, hidden between shoulders and too many faces. But how is it though, tht it had only taken Chanyeol a single sweep of the crowd and he was able to see him. They had locked eyes and Baekhyun wanted to believe that Chanyeol was just staring at his general direction but then Chanyeol smiled at him nd he looked hopeful. Too hopeful.

Before the crowd finished applauding, Baekhyun pulled on Luhan’s arms and they were walking fast out the door. They had stepped out and Baekhyun was about to breathe a deep sigh when,

“Little Baekhyun.”

He coughed instead.

Before Chanyeol could come any further, Luhan blocked his way. Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful.

“Nice meeting you again Chanyeol. And that was really beautiful.”

Chanyeol was about to say his thanks but Luhan didn’t let him. Instead, he was grabbed by the collars, by no one else but the man who was shorter than him but was definitely strong.

“Hurt this little bitch right here and I will make sure you are incinerated with your beautiful pieces before you can say your own name.”

Chanyeol was sure he was never scared of any threat on his life up until the very moment.

Suddenly, Luhan dropped his hold on him and waved towards the highway. Magically there was a cab stopping for Luhan. “Now this is my ride. You two fix both your shit up.” He pointed at Baekhyun, and then at Chanyeol.

They were left on the cold streets and both had no idea on how to face their current situation. Cars passed by and still, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were standing like idiots on the sidewalk.

Baekhyun knew what he wanted. Lifting his hand, he makes an introduction.

“Hi. I’m Byun Baekhyun. Model. Gay.”

_What? _“What?”__

__“Come on stranger. Take my hand and make your introduction.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side._ _

__Slowly it dawned on Chanyeol what Baekhyun was trying to do. He wanted to erase the past month that he had known Chanyeol. As if that time hadn’t existed. But no, that’s not how things are._ _

__“No Baek. You can’t just erase me like that. It was me. The past month is all me. I lied about things, but everything else was me. I’m still the long limbed toad, minus the croaking.”_ _

__Baekhyun dropped his hand. “I can’t go on thinking you lied to me Chanyeol. Everyday, every time that I will be with you, that’s all I’m going to think of.”_ _

__Chanyeol took both his hands, this time cupping them into his cheeks and they were so cold but they felt so good on Chanyeol’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Baekhyun. But please. Let me prove myself Baek. I can prove myself. Let me. Please?”_ _

__What was it in this painter that made Baekhyun do things he swore he wouldn’t ever do again? Would it be worth it?_ _

__Would Chanyeol be worth his bet?_ _

__

__“You sound like a bullfrog now.”_ _

__

____

[END]

_  
**Chanyeol’s speech**  
_

_They said that the artist’s job is done as soon as his masterpiece was hung, displayed, on a gallery. It is already in people’s interpretation on how to take what the artist had done. I myself would have left my piece right here, for your interpretation. But with recent events, I felt like I needed to explain myself._

_How many times have you heard of anyone falling in love to simplicity? Perhaps there had been. But very few are aware. Most stories we hear are of those who had fallen in love with the greatest beauties. But I think that is where the misconception happens._

_Beauty attracts us. But simplicity makes us fall in love._

_It’s the simple way he holds his cup of tea and the way he simply finishes it without worry of spilling on his shirt. It’s the simple way that he hums on a tune that you’ve introduced to him and he can’t seem to take it off his head. It’s in the simple way his skin sends little currents through your fingertips._

_And then slowly, I realized it._

_Love is bright, seeping through the deepest darkest depths of my heart, illuminating my whole being. A single second or a whole day wouldn’t matter if he’s in it for he brings the light that makes my world better._

_I wanted him to hear of what I feel but I don’t think he’d give me that chance anymore. But I hope someday, he’ll be able to see it._

_Love is light. Love is him.  
_

 

ps a/n: have you ever seen a glow in the dark painting? They’re very very very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review on [LiveJournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/19503.html). ♥


End file.
